Shadowless Reflections
by Jolteon's Thunderbolt
Summary: Born as a demon, I should have kept my sanity..- Retold Naruto storyline with a twist, parings come later. AU
1. Rebirth

**Umm.. hi? 0.o My pen name is Jolteon's Thunderbolt and this is my very first fan fiction. I have read many fan fics on here and would like to create my own. The main paring will be SakuraxItachi, because they look good together.**

Demons, Weasels, and deadly secrets

Chapter One: Rebirth

Daybreak headed over the horizon under an orphanage. A figure came into view, about the age thirty wearing formal clothes of her village. She smiled slightly as an even older woman then her self with white cotton hair came out the building holding a pink bundle. It was handed to her and she rocked the baby back and forth singing a lullaby. Suddenly without warning, a flash of lightning erupted at the other side of the mountains.

She waited for the infant to cry but it never did. Her eyes gazed up in worry at the day lady who just shrugged and waved good bye at her sending them off into the distance. It stroke her off as a hint of coincidence that it was as if she wanted to get rid of this baby for ages. But for the infant, this was only beginning of her fate.

The occurring adoption day was March twenty eighth, the day of her rebirth and new awakening in another woman's arms. She had no clue who her real mother and father where, just by catching a quick glimpses of their sad faces giving her away to some stranger. She wouldn't exactly know the rest because babies don't really remember a damn thing they saw except their real birth mother.

Her new home was in a medium sized house in the middle of the village. Her care taker was a red haired woman with blue eyes, they did not look alike at all. In her eyes, this will always be true.

Time expanded and the once an orphan was about four summers old. Her mother has just left the girl in the park while she searched around in the stores and bought groceries for the house. A nice and round blue ball was tucked in her small hands. There was many children to play with of all ages waiting for her constant attention. But they paid no mind to her and kept playing with the friends they already had since the beginning.

Her green eyes stared down in shame at the dew covered grass growing steadliy in the earth. Ants moved across in the weeds minding their own business ignoring the towering person above them and kept a piece of mint striped candy balanced on their exoskeletons. She started following the group of ants near a hollow tree with pink petals tied down on the branches. The girl stared at them, taking reference of it's outer beauty oblivious to what was behind her.

She carefully moved around in a circle and smiled at the children. They exchanged looks with each other and smiled back starting a conversation with her till it turned sour. First the topic was about how sunny the sky was then it changed into verbally targeting her pink hair. Why couldn't they pick on the tree? It had the same tinge of color as her own petal locks. Her vision got cloudy when the sun's deadly rays hit her irises dead on. She wouldn't bother with looking those bastards in the eyes because the blows were so painful.

Till suddenly, something inside her snapped. All the children were flung back and hit the ground laying there in the grass groaning in pain. The girl blinked in shock, her fingers and enitre body were trembling in fear. Did she just hit them? It felt so good. So right to knock the wind out of them.

The sun began setting and she finished playing by her self to come across a group of adults that were here to collect their children and return home for supper. But there was no giggling and eager children to grasp their large hands. Just fallen logs of despair. They scattered like roaches bending over on the ground trying to coax their children to come around and communicate with them.

One of the adults stopped what they were doing and watched a pink haired girl out of the corner of their eye. He wondered why she didn't fall over like the rest of them and instead was picking daises out of the flower patch growing next to said cherry blossom tree.

"Sakura, where are you?"

He never stopped glaring at her as the girl got up and ran down the grassy plains into her mothers arms. There was some sort of suspicion as the father gathered around in a circle with the other parents after the girls departure out of the park. He discussed her abnormal quiet personalty amongst the adults and they kept tabs on her from now on. Weeks after the incident no one would bother to talk or confront her.

How this got out, she had no clue. Like the girl would care about her absence of friends. Instead of going out to play at the playground, she would hang out in the back yard or in the house coloring a picture at the kitchen table. But not today. Her adventures indoors has back fired when the mother wanted her to go out and buy milk.

"I need a glass of milk, eggs, and two sticks of butter for biscuits."

She silently obliged dreading the request and crept outside her house for the first time. There was a terrible hot beam of light hovering over her head by the sun and not that much shade coming from the trees. Sakura traveled down the steps and headed for the main area of the village. There was plenty of people mingling in with the crowds starting innocent conversations about their daily lives.

The girl tried put on a hollow mask tricking the people into thinking that she was civil and happy then strolled down the area with a smile on her face. She stopped near a shop and walked on in down the aisles collecting the items and carried them near the counter to be met with a black haired boy with coal eyes. He was quite tall for an eight year old and had two lines going down both side of his face. Said boy kept staring at her while he paid for his own things and walked out the door with some pocket change from the large bill of cash.

Sakura blinked and the cashier recognized it. "Aw, your in love."

She shook her head violently and reached out collecting the spare change and left the store with her recently bought items. The girl stood near the open door and gasped when the same boy from before was waiting out by the corner.

It looked as if he was waiting for her. She closed her eyes and rushed past him and heard some steps coming from behind her.

"Aren't you a little young to be buying groceries?""

Sakura was about to respond when he disappeared out of her sight. She signed deeply and kept moving down the side walk going back to her house and found her mother standing there with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Looks like you made a friend."

The girl's cheeks got red and she stomped into the house with her mother trailing behind. She sat at the table and began drawing again on blue construction paper as her mouth scanned over the bought goods.

"That's odd, I didn't ask for onions." The pinkett dropped her crayons on the floor. "I should probably take this back to the store. Sakura, will you please return this while I get the oven started?"

She nodded and got the onions off the counter returning outside into the hot air.

"So this is where you live."

Sakura got spooked and tossed the onions up in the air with fright. Her eyes widened when the boy she met at the grocery store leaped up and stole the onion so fast that his hand became a blur. He got back down on the ground striking a pose and handed it to her.

"Here you go."

She took it and got teary eyed. "T-tha.."

"Don't say it, I'm used to it."

The girl shut her mouth and blushed madly. He recognized her facial expression. "I got a girl already, so don't take this the wrong way."

She frowned and looked away in anger and disgust. "I knew that. Now get off my property." and heard a giggling sound.

"I'm just joking. Look girl, I'm only eight."

"Ooh. Don't do that shit again!" She cursed/hissed.

"My bad. For a four year old you got one mean sailor mouth."

"When my mother chops vegetable and nicks her thumb she goes bananas!" Sakura revealed while laughing slightly. She started moving back when the boy got closer to her small body. His eyes were hazy and filled with so much mystery and wonder.

"You know, some people think your a mute. But I got you to talk." He said in a low voice.

Her face turned pink. "I-I'm not a mute.."

"Good, maybe we can be friends then."

"S-sure.."

"Itachi, where are you?"

"Itachi.." She repeated in a dreamy way.

This boy's name meant weasel. But in her eyes, his real name was an imprinted immortal god in disguise. She can't wait till this boy grows up! Into a man, a big strong man. Sakura watched him leave off her property into the comfort of his own mother. The woman switched her attention to the pinkett for a few seconds and smiled gracefully. The girl smiled back and went the opposite way of the boy and mother's opposite direction.

Good, she has one the respect of her future mother in law.

**Okayy.. this is the prologue.**

**I will make more soon.**

**Constructive criticism is necessary if you want to read more!**

**Three to five reviews or no new chapter.**


	2. Itachi Meet Itachi?

**Good day all, I'm back with chapter two. To those that got confused by chapter one, I fixed it. By the way, thanks for all the reviews. ^^**

Demons, Weasels, and ramen

Chapter Two: Itachi meet Itachi?

A few months have passed since Sakura's new friendship with a certain boy named Itachi. She didn't see him the rest of the summer and now its fall. The girl has lost hope in playing outside and resumed staying in doors most of the days till a knock on the door brought her to life. Her head turned towards the noise checking the door and watched the red head woman get up from the table to answer it.

Sakura didn't bother going to see who the visitor was and listened in on the conversation from at the table. Was her ears deceiving her? It sounds just like Itachi's mother! Now she couldn't run over and scream her love for him so early that would destroy their relationship status. She stayed still sitting on the cushion and froze when the voices came closer into the main room.

"You must try this new herbal tea Mikoto. It's delicious."

"I'm sure it is Akane." Mikoto looked around the room and spotted some one. "Ah, your the girl my son was talking about."

Her mother spoke for her. "Yes, she told me about him months ago and hasn't seen him since then."

"That's because my husband trains him everyday after he comes home from going on missions with his team."

"Ooh, he graduated so early."

"Yes he did. Isn't my son a natural born shinobi?"

"Of course he is. Now where is he right now?"

"Out running errands, I'm sure you'll see him again."

The pinkett slumped down into her chair. Keeping one friend was difficult as hell. Sakura drowned out the conversation floating about in the air between the adults and kept her attention out the window. Her eyes glistened in delight, there was a weasel in the tree! She got out the house into her back yard and moved her head up into the sky watching the animal struggle to keep its balance on the branches.

"Don't worry Itachi I'll save you." Sakura said and began climbing the tree. She got to the top and reached out for a long sturdy weasel with brown like fur almost the same color as the tree in her back yard. The girl twisted her body around and gazed around the whole entire area in astonishment.

"Wow, we sure are high up."

"Who are you talking to?"

Sakura jolted and tumbled down off the tree heading for her death with the weasel. Itachi caught her just in time and kept her in his arms bridal style taking note of when two slim figures were standing near the door frame.

"Wow, what a romantic scene huh Akane?"

"Yes it is."

"Mother.." Itachi groaned like a PMSing female.

"Oh Itachi, I thought I was a goner." The pinkett cried into his chest.

"Come on Sakura, let's have some tea. Maybe that will take you off your almost dying experience." Spoke Akane in a soft quiet voice.

"Okay.." She sniffed and got off the boy and got grabbed by the arm. "What is it?"

"Your arm, it's bleeding."

Sakura looked at her impaled arm and grinned. "I can manage. This usually happens to me all the time."

Itachi got curious and touched her wound. His eyes widened in amazement when the bleeding stopped and molded into her skin healing the cut miraculously. The boy kept still and watched her leave his side and head into the house. His mother and her mother were standing near the door signing deeply in merriment.

The boy stood there with a frown on his face. "Why are you two meddling in our affairs?"

"Who me?" Mikoto asked in false shock. "Couldn't be!" she sang and walked into the house.

"Ugh, how annoying.."

When Itachi got into the house he noticed something odd. "What's that?"

"Itachi, meet Itachi."

The boy's right eye twitched. "His name is Itachi too?"

"So you won't be confused, his name will be Itachi number two while you will be Itachi number one. Better?"

"I guess.."

"Sakura dear,say good bye okay? They're leaving now." Akane said to the girl.

"Aw, already?" she pouted.

"Don't worry, you'll see each other again real soon." Mikoto smiled. "Come along Itachi, were leaving."

He gave her a sympathetic look of worry and left out the door with his mother. Sakura slumped in her chair once more dreading the day she was born and watched a plate of cookies and milk be placed in front of her by the older woman serving them.

"I didn't know that you like the Uchiha Prodigy."

Sakura sat up and took a cookie off the plate. "Prodigy? What's a prodigy?"

"Well, they study very hard and try to perform at their best." Akane said slowly while stirring her tea with a spoon."I hope you will be doing the same when you enter the academy."

"Really? When?"

"In four years."

"Aw, man. That's too far.." Sakura groaned then scratched Itachi on it's furry chin. "I'll just train my self for the future."

Those were her words of a new world order designed for her and her alone. She started on the newly established quest just today, a day after her second gathering with Itachi and his mother. Her body was outside near the closed door with a kunai pouch strapped on each hip. Sakura was wearing a black shirt with gray khakis and black ninja sandals and grinned when somebody came into view.

She hopped down the steps and tired to follow him and hid her self near a wall when the boy turned to greet some one. The new person was a lot taller then Itachi and didn't have lines on each side of his face like he does.

"Are you sure that she lives here?"

"Yes I am sure, the girl with healing powers."

"Healing powers?" Sakura whispered from beyond the wall.

"Well shouldn't we tell the hokage about this? She was classified an orphan at birth without any physical background."

"Sine when are you acting so professional Shisui? You have not been chosen to be anbu yet."

"So, it doesn't hurt to start early." he chuckled and felt a hidden chakra source from afar. "I think we are being watched."

Itachi closed his eyes. "Don't toss a kunai yet, it's just Sakura." he said and heard a gasp from the wall. "Come out sakura."

Shisui watched a little girl scamper over near him and Itachi. "So, your the girl with the healing powers, eh?"

Sakura nodded and looked away from his friendly gesture. "H-hi.."

"Hello back, I'm Shisui and you already met my cousin Itachi."

"Yes she has." his younger cousin said and turned towards Sakura. "What are you doing out in the sun shine? Tired of being cooked up in the house?" he smirked.

"No, I'm just out here to train."

"For what?" Asked Shisui and heard his cousin suck his teeth in. "What?"

"I'm going to be a prodigy when I enter the academy." She declared steadily.

Shisui and Itachi exchanged a quick look for a couple seconds.

"You are?" Questioned Shisui.

"Yeah, so I can become a shinobi like Itachi."

"Tee hee, your a role model?" Giggled his older cousin.

"I guess I am." He signed. _'To a kid brother and some little girl I only met for the third time in a few months.'_ The weasel though mindlessly.

"Well, I gotta go. Bye Uchihas!" She waved.

Itachi and his cousin watched the petal haired female leave from their view off into the distance with a brown animal trailing beside her. They shrugged and left the area them selves walking along the white fence area.

"Quite impressed that you changed a girl's mind in a short amount of time." began Shisui. "Normally they would trail after little Sasuke or some other high performance male they have no chance or clue on how to get with."

"I know, in fact I'm so scared that it's actually working."

"Well let's hope for the best okay?"

"Sure."

**~Back with Sakura~**

"Hmm, what should I do next?" Questioned Sakura.

The pinkett has just finished punching some dummies and throwing kunais, which practically missed the target and flew into the bushes. She wasn't quite finished, wishing that there was more routine in her schedule. If only her mother was a ninja rather then being a civilian working in the local shops. Sakura drank out of a cherry flavored juice box and stared into the sky.

Clouds riddled the blue coated atmosphere bringing her back into her own happy place. She had no clue why all those ungrateful children restricted her from going outdoors for three months straight until Itachi snapped her out of it. Now the girl was actually in debt with the weasel's gracious friendship. Perhaps she shall give him a reward for showing her the light at the end of her dreadful tunnel.

"Would you like to visit your god Itachi?" she asked the weasel.

It gurgled and pushed it's head towards her soft touch.

"Alright then, I'll ask okaa san to make him a special lunch for my gratitude." Sakura concluded and kept her attention at the never ending sky.

Her vision altered when rain drops hit the pinkett her face. She quickly got up collecting her things and ran down the grass laughing along the way. The pet kept its pace following it's owner and stood still when somebody confronted them. There was a boy with cerulean eyes and whisker marks on each sides of his cheeks. He was staring at her with a steady gaze and smiled.

"Cool, is that weasel?"

She blinked in awe. "Yeah, his name is Itachi."

"That's funny, I thought there was only one in Konoha."

"Not any more, his real name is Itachi number two!" Sakura grinned while holding the animal up blocking her face from view. "Please to meet ya!"

The boy held in his laughter and stopped. "Uh oh, is that your mom standing over there?" He asked and made note of the red head near the tree.

Sakura looked towards the older woman with a straight face. "She's not my mother, no body is."

"You mean she's not your old lady?" he gasped in shock.

"No, not at all. Look, those care takers that be leaving us with these fakers are making it seem like they are related with us when their not."

"Oh. We can be friends then?"

"Sure, it's not like being any will make it the end of the world." Sakura agreed to his proposal and stuck out her right hand. "I'm Sakura."

The boy stared at her small palms and handed her his right. "Nice to met ya, I'm Naruto."

Akane watched her daughter shake hands with the village demon, Naruto. How could she let that happen? All the villagers won't let their children breath or cough on him but let alone talk and shake hands? This was all new to her, she needed to make this stop.

Immediately.

**Yay, the first real chapter is done.**

**I will make more soon.**

**Constructive criticism is necessary if you want to read more!**

**Three to five reviews or no new chapter.**


	3. Backlash Party

**Weee, I'm backk! Oh, I forgot to add this. I do not own Naruto except the plot bunny captured and tied up near the living room. Oh and by the way, this chapter will change the mood a little bit. I won't spoil it for you guys but the main reason is because of Akane and her bi polar qualities.  
**

Chapter Three: Backlash Party

It was quiet when Akane and her daughter traveled back towards their house. Sakura walked beside her getting worried about what was in store for her when she get's home. The red haired woman kept casting glares at the pinkett making her feel uneasy. When the two females walked up the steps Sakura stood there for while as Akane opened the door with her key and walked inside.

She scurried behind her mother and turned on her heels when the door slammed behind her. Sakura stayed still like a deer caught in the head lights when Akane slowly approached her with a burning blood shot in her eyes.

"Sakura, who were you shaking hands with at the park?"

"N-nobody.." she squeaked.

"Oh, what happened to acting like a prude? Now that I broke you down your acting like a quiet mouse."

The girl felt a lump curling up in her throat. She didn't dare to speak as the woman pushed her around with brute force and locked her up in the room throwing away the key. Sakura went to bed feeling hungry and useless and slept there on her back till the door slowly opened. She turned to face the open door and froze up when Akane was standing by the door frame with a plate of food.

"Sakura, you forgot to come down stairs and eat." She smiled acting like nothing has happened.

The girl stayed still beneath the warm air when heavy weight collide on her mattress. Akane pulled her up and began spoon feeding her with chop sticks and gave her a glass of water then put her back to bed. She pulled on her sheets pulling them up to Sakura's neck and stopped, whispering something in the pinkett's ear.

"If you talk to that boy one more time I'll kill you." She said in a low voice nobody could here but her.

Sakura closed her eyes hopping that devil of a mother would leave her alone. She did, getting out of her vision and patted her petal pink hair and leaving out the room closing the door softly behind her. What happened to having a nice mother that will always be there for you? At first she was nice but then all the sudden everything turned ugly.

After that horrible event, Sakura never felt the same with living under one roof with that monster. She kept all the beatings to her self and almost the entire two seasons passed by heading into spring. The sun crept through her window as the blinds were being pulled up by dainty hands. Said girl flinched from it's deadly rays and cracked one eye opened watching Akane in front of her.

"Good morning sleepy head. Time to plan your party."

She just realized what was coming up. Her birthday. "What for? No one will come." Sakura said in hopelessness.

"Well how about you invite that Kyuubi boy." Akane said out of the blue and regretted it so.

"What is the kyuubi?"

"N-nothing, I mean you could invite Naruto if you want."

Sakura got happy. "Really? I thought you wouldn't let me near him anymore?"

"I'll let you, just for your birthday." and got tackled by the girl.

"Thank you mom! Your the best!"

Akane smiled and hugged back. "So are you. I'll mail out the invitations to the others while you give Naruto his."

"Okay! I'll do it right after breakfast."

Sakura got released out of her mother's grip and ran into the bathroom to do her daily ritual of cleansing her self. When she finished the girl returned into her room an searched for her clothes then exited out the front door with her breakfast and invitation in her small hands. She searched high and low for the boy and found him in the park sitting on the swing set moping around.

The girl rebooted her happy face into a sad one. "Naruto, why aren't you swinging?"

He jumped and spun around in his seat facing her. "Sakura chan! I thought you forgot about me." He ended with a sad face.

"No, I would never forget about you."

"Okay." He grinned and noticed that the girl was hiding something behind her back. "What's that?"

"Oh, well it's an invitation to my birthday party this Saturday."

Naruto got handed the envelope and opened it. "Wow, I get to go to my first party ever."

Sakura felt sorry for the boy and also for her self. It was as if they were both alike and unique in many ways found possible. She never got any good friends and he never did either, or even invited to parties. This could be their big break. After she gave him the letter they hung out in the park taking turns pushing each other on the swing set when the sun started setting.

She stopped pushing the swing. "Oh my, I think my mother is waiting for me."

"How? She's not even here to pick you up."

That was partly true. "Not really, I didn't even tell her that I have been playing with you."

"Oh, maybe you should go back. I'll see you at your house. Bye Sakura chan."

The pinkett waved her friend good bye and left out the park heading for her home. As she raced down the side walk, memories of getting beaten for the crimes she did not commit flooded her brain. She stopped running and slowed down keeping her attention on the blinking street light at the corner of the street. Her vision turned near the other one filled with light while the other one was out of control.

When she lost interest, Sakura froze as a blurry shadow stayed in the door way. Sakura could see a bright light from inside which probably meant that Akane has been waiting for her ever since. She kept her head down in shame and moved down the block heading towards the hell hole called a home. The girl crept up the steps and didn't get a chance to reach the top when she flew down hitting the pavement.

Sakura looked up with tears in her eyes and noticed the older females foot in the air. Did she donkey kick her? When Akane put her foot down on the oak floor she turned around and entered inside leaving the door open for Sakura to crawl back inside.

But she didn't want to. Whats the point when the bitch will beat her up again? She had no choice because that was the only family she had. Besides, maybe the brutal beatings will pass it course. About four days passed and Sakura hopped that she will have a very happy birthday until that moment never crossed her mind when the invitations that were _suppose_ to go all over the village was lying on the kitchen counter.

Wasn't Akane suppose to mail them? Bothered by her inconsiderate actions, Sakura decided to complete that deed by her self. Since she didn't know any one else in the village, there was small chance of anyone attending it at all. Saddened by the fact that no one would consider viewing her as a five year old, she settled out to make some new friends at the playground where her first fight occurred.

When her small presnece entered the tree bearing area, all the children vanished from her sight. She didn't care of crying from losing them and instead slithered away over the nearest oak tree and settled down on the bark and picked some daises.

"Excuse me, your blocking my sun."

Sakura looked down and found her self in the presence of a boy with a pineapple hair style on the top of his head. He was laying down on the grass with his hands behind the back of his head while using them as a pillow.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that you were there." She said drenched in sadness.

"No problem, the names Shikamaru."

"Sakura."

"Mmm, you should probably sit over near the cherry blossom tree since your name is like one."

"No thank you. I just came her to rest."

"Yeah, I like this place too. It's nice and quiet over here then sleeping over near those kids at the other side of the park.

"You don't like them either?"

"They're okay, but not my cup of tea."

Sakura felt happy with talking to this body. He was so down to earth and likable. She ripped some petals off the daisy and looked up to find a heavy set boy with flaming orange hair and two swirls on both sides of his cheeks.

The boy was digging in a pork rinds bag. "Munch, munch. What's up Shikamaru?"

"What took you so long Chouji? Did you stop near a bakery and stock up up on biscuits?"

"No, not at all. Instead I bought something for this party I have to attend on Saturday."

Sakura's ears perked at the sentence. Her mother sent out the invitations after all! Now the girl felt guilty for accusing her mother for being a bad parent. When she gets home there should be a lot of explaining to do.

"Really? Who invited you?" Shikamaru said in awe.

"I don't know, my mom told me about it. An invitation came in the mail box this morning."

"Wow, I wish I got one too. Hey Sakura, did you get one?"

"Yeah. What are getting for the child's birthday?" she lied under her breath.

"A pop corm machine." Choji laughed.

"Hehe, good one." commented Shikamaru.

"'Sakura chan!" Shouted a voice from afar.

Shikaru recognized the voice. "Cool, Naruto's here."

The blond ran over laughing sheepishly. "Your mother let you out to play today?"

"Yeah."

While Naruto and Sakura got reacquainted with each other, the other boys were leaving.

"Well, I gotta go help dad out in the basement. You coming Chouji?"

"Sure, nice meeting you."

Sakura watched the two boys leave out the park and switched her attention to Naruto. "Would you like to come with me and deliver something to the Uchihas?"

He got spooked. "What? What business do you have with them?"

"Nothing, I want to give Itachi something."

"Your not going to invite him to the party right? He's older then us."

"That's great, its not like he will crack our style or something."

"Okay, I'll follow you to the door but that's about it."

The two children left out the park ignoring the stares and death glare being sent behind their backs and dragged their feet into the streets of Konoha. People whispered to one another and hid their children in the back of them so they wouldn't get captured by the boy's deadly wrath. Sakura and Naruto left the main streets and came across a giant brown door with the Uchiha seal on either side of the wall.

Naruto looked up at the place. "So, this is the Uchiha district huh?"

"Yeah, I'll knock first." Sakura got the guts to go ahead and tap her knuckles on the door when a tall man with brunette answered it. She gulped and explained her reasons for being here and blocking up traffic when the man slammed the door on them.

"Crap, were stuck out here." Cursed Naruto.

"Ooh, did you just say crap?" Sakura 'Oohed' at the boy in shock.

"Naw, I didn't I swear! What I really said was that there's puppy poo poo on my sandals."

"Really?"

"No."

Sakura slapped her self silly and looked towards the open space and smiled. "Look, someone is coming!"

"Who?" Naruto squinted his eyes and frowned. "Nothing important, just a giant weasel."

Itachi stood there with a smirk on his face. "What are you two doing over here?"

She blushed crimson. "N-nothing just wondering.."

"Wondering about what?"

Naruto watched her choke up and did it for her. "Would you take the damn invitation already? She's dying over here!"

Said Uchiha had a surprised look on his face. "What invitation?"

"T-to my birth.. day part..y.." She mouthed with a little help by Naruto.

"I'm quite honored to attend, I'll be there bright and early."

Sakura got a dreamy expression on her face when Itachi gave her a soldier salute and pulled on door entering through the small crack vanishing from sight. Naruto got annoyed by her quietness and fanned his hand over her face.

"Helloo, you there?"

"..."

"SAKURA CHAN!" He shouted into her dazed face.

A snap of his fingers brought her back to life. "I'm sorry, this will happen again."

Not until Itachi shows up at the party. When Saturday reared it's head by her window the party immersed right in the back yard. She was now five years old and had the vocabulary of a ten year old. Only three more years until she could enter the academy and become a ninja for her village just like Itachi. The party began at twelve o'clock and she waited near the door welcoming the guests in and touching the wrapped gifts.

Once all the parents and children came in, the festivities started. Sakura had a blast while enjoying her gracious event with all her new every lasting friends. Everyone were sitting at the table with a cloth over it that had stitched balloons designed on the fabric. The children were chatting amongst them selves while Sakura remained silent while poking her cake with a fork.

Akane appeared by her side holding a bowl of punch. "What's wrong Sakura? Don't like the cake?"

She signed deeply. "No, it's alright. i just wish that Itachi was here."

"Oh. I'm sure that he didn't mean to cancel on it. Perhaps his father sent him out on another mission."

"Yeah, I guess your right." She said sadly and placed a morsel of cake in her mouth. Sakura wished that he would be here, it was like he spat in her face and stomped on the invitation and threw it in the river that not even the frogs would pick at it. She slumped in her chair when ever her mood was ruined and kept her attention at a shady object in front of the enitre group.

It was holding a package covered by colorful paper. Could it be?

"Sorry I'm late, I had to do something extremely early." Spoke the shadow.

Mikoto was here too. "Don't you say that." She scowled and switched her attention the birth day girl. "Sakura dear, he couldn't figure out what present to get you so I helped out a bit."

"Mother.."

"My bad, just telling her the truth."

Itachi was about to complain when something light pushed into him. He smiled warmly and place his free hand around her and took her into a soft hug.

"Happy birthday shrimp." and ruffled her hair.

"Thank you, I'm so glad that you came." She breathed into his chest.

The two children walked back near the picnic table and resumed partying under the parents supervision. Speaking of parents, the older genders were sitting under a shady spot eating cake and laughing at jokes. Well most the conversation between Mikoto and Akane.

"Hehe, so, wheres Sasuke?"

"With his father, we split them up today."

"You did? What for?"

"Well, when Itachi got the invitation Sasuke got a little cranky about why he didn't get one." Mikoto explained and drunk some tea. She put it back on her small plate and kept talking. "I told him that he didn't know how to behave properly when attending parties and he freaked out and began randomly weeping on the floor."

"Oh my, when did that happen?"

"Whenever we went to the gatherings of course. Myself and his father tried to teach him how to behave but he's just a lost cause."

"Don't say that, I'm sure that he will learn how to act like a gentlemen soon enough." Akane smiled wearily.

As the sun crossed the horizon, the party began to fade. All her friends went home except Itachi and his mother. Even Naruto left the yard holding two plates of birthday cake in his arms and eating it along the way. The two children were remaining at the table enjoying them selves when Itachi offered her a gift.

"From me to you, I mean from me and my mother."

Sakura squealed and opened the box tearing up the paper coming across a giant panda bear. "Ooh, he's so cute!"

Itachi got quiet and looked around the yard. "Where's Itachi number two?"

She stopped playing with the toy and looked at him with a strange look on her face. "Itachi number who?"

_'My plan worked.' _He thought with a devilish grin and felt her eyes on him. "Never mind, if you forgot about him then I won't remind you about it."

Sakura made a 'o' facial expression on her mouth and noticed a black ribbon on the table. "Ooh, such a lovely ribbon."

Itachi kept his attention on the black fabric. "Sakura, come here."

She inched closer near his body closing the gap between them. He placed his fingers in her hair and twisted around turning the lone object that used to complete a present into a fashion accessory. Sakura gasped and touched the fabric with her tiny hands.

"Thank you, I'll never forget this."

"Neither will I." He smiled.

Their fate was sealed in this lone ribbon.

**Woo, what a chapter! I never when this high before! **

**Thanks to Red dragon Lucario and the rest, for pushing me to write again.**

**I will make more soon.**

**Constructive criticism is necessary if you want to read more!**

**Three to five reviews or no new chapter.**


	4. Where are you? Where am I?

I love all the reviews I got for the last chapter. It makes me smile! =^.^= Not really when I have to complete a mid term today. So sad.. Oh well, before I leave I will post this chapter up! The reign of terror is not over on our heroine's body. It will end soon at the next installment.

Chapter Four: Where are you? Where am I?

After the party Sakura displayed all her opened gifts on the drawer below a giant mirror. She peered into it and fixed her hair with a brush and shivered in fear at the most iciest eves you have ever seen. The hair brush dropped out of her hands. Said girl feel backwards hitting her head on the corner of her bed.

Moments later she woke up in a cold area with no blanket to warm her up. Her mind concluded that she was stolen out the room and placed in the cellar down in the basement where they would store meat away for the winter. Was she going to freeze with the pork?

Sakura cried silenlty and brought her knees up to her chest staring down at the dirty floor. She heard the steel door open and Akane was standing at the door way wearing a heavy coat. A scarf was wrapped aorund her neck so she wouldn't catch cold Why did she have on something warm and lovely while she stayed frozen?

"M-mother, I'm c-cold.." She shivered.

"Good, that will awaken your senses." Akane said bitterly and tossed her something. "Here, use this for a pillow. You'll be sleeping here for now on."

sakura watched the woman turn on her heels. "Wait, can I at least have one of my stuffed animals to cuddle?"

She stood still with her back turned. "Fine, but just one."

The pinket stumbled back against the wall and waited patiently for her mother. The woman came back and tossed a stuffed animal on the floor and slammed the door behind her. Sakura got on her hands and knees then crawled over to the plushy. She picked it up and studied it's features awhile before holding it close against her and silently drifted away to sleep. This was the first time that Akane resorted to locking her up in a cold cellar basement.

The first time she ever made a attempt to mentaly beat her senseless until she bled invisibly in the heart. Sakura felt wounded already, never trusting her again with the simplest deeds. Daybreak entered through the bars and a plate of breakfast was put on the floor.

Sakura didn't bother with moving from her place and heard her stomach rumble deep inside her rib cage. Akane muttered and cursed obscenities at her stubbarness and spoon fed her like before when she was four. It was like a daily ritual for her as the days rolled by. The woman would come in and fed the girl, sponge bathe her and then whip the hell out of her with a drenched towel.

Said girl didn't mind getting beaten. Usually it wouldn't hurt too bad for the pain will go away after two hours and she would be sleeping like a baby. What concerned the girl was what the hell did that bitch want from her? To see her suffer or just die on the floor like a squished roach.

She would normally have the courage to stand up to anything but it felt as if a cat got her tongue and threw it on the floor before stepping on it. Then one day, something wonderful happened that changed her life forever. Sakura was laying on the floor thinking about living for one more day until a flash of raw light entered the room.

Akane was standing there with a soft look on her face. "There you are." She said and turned towards the hall. "Itachi, she's over here!"

A young boy walked over holding a bag in his arms. "What are you doing down here?"

Sakura tried to speak but her throat was dry.

So her mother spoke instead. "I sent her down for pork so we could make ribs today during lunch. Isn't that right?"

Rather then screaming and telling his father to kill her, she agreed to it with a nod. Itachi raised an eye brow and bent over beside her watching the girl flinch at his sudden communication.

"What's the matter?" He asked while placing a hand on her cheek. "I haven't seen you in a while, it has been two years since we last hung out."

Her eyes widened at the information. "R-really?"

"Yes, in fact I wanted to give this to you the first chance I get." He said and dug in his pocket taking out a card. "You many open it when the time is right." before getting up and leaving the room.

Sakura was amazed at the contact. She thought after being missing in action that the boy with the red eyes would forget about her and move on. But he didn't. The pinkette slid her thumb through the closed letter and teared it open coming across something very special.

"Well? What is it?" Akane asked bluntly.

"He wants me to come to his birthday party.." Sakura whispered.

The woman has a difficult time hearing it. "What was that?" and felt something cling to her legs.

"Can I please go? Please! please! Please?" The girl said speedily.

"I guess, only if the parents could go as well."

"Sure!" Sakura smiled.

At last she was able to see the real daylight in her own eyes! The girl ran out of the cellar up the steps and sat at the table munching on a plate of cookies. Akane came back into the room and slammed a weird object on the table.

Sakura looked it over. "What's that?"

"Weights. You still want to be a prodigy right?"

"I thought hanging out in the cellar all day was helping me?"

"Tch, all it did was enhance your boy temperature. The real training is using weights to increase your speed. Now go outside and give me twenty laps around the house."

Said girl groaned at the given instructions and took the weights off the table. She didn't get any far when the extra pounds threw her off and she fell knocking her foot into the table. Sakura laid there underneath the eating spot hoping that Akane would cancel her suicide training.

A smile crept over her face when she saw the woman's sandals under the sheet.

"Did you just twist your ankle?"

"Y-yeah, I guess I can't train today."

Sakura found her self dragged out from underneath the table. She got placed on the ground with her feet touching the floor and felt a pat on her head by Akane's soft hands.

"Don't worry. You'll live." She smiled with her eyes closed.

"Rats."

After fibbing and being forced to complete her task at hand, she was thrown out the house. Sakura landed on the floor and watched a bento box fly across the air and land on the ground three inches away from her. She stood up and turned around frowning when the door was slammed shut behind her. The pinkette mumbled to her self while picking up her lunch and began jogging around the house. Sakura stopped after noticing a shadow on the property.

"Hiya Sakura chan!" He waved at her.

"Hello Naruto.."

His eyes closed in confusion. "What's wrong? Your mom made you clean the kitchen again?"

"No, she thinks that I need taijutsu training before I enter the academy next year."

Naruto watched the girl touch the fence then run back. He got an idea. "Hey, how about I train with you?"

"Mm, I don't know. My mother doesn't like seeing us together."

"Oh." He frowned. Another solution came to mind. "How about we train in the woods?"

"You mean in secrecy?" and got a nod from the boy. "Okay."

Sakura jogged over near the bento box next to a tree and picked it up then left the yard walking beside her friend. They exited off the property and walked around town laughing and giggling along the way then stopped near a dango shop for a quick snack. After they finished eating, the two children left the town life into the wooded areas of Konoha.

Once they found a secure area, they started training for a long time till the sun settled behind the trees. The two youngsters were on the ground grasping for breath and looked at each other with a smile on their face; they're ready for the academy. When Naruto sprung up he gasped at something he just discovered on the girl's body.

"What's that?" He asked while pointing an index finger towards her wound. "It's healing right? I have the exact same scars from when my body does that. Only from playing in the trees though."

She checked over them with her eyes. _'Oh no, Naruto discovered my scars.' _and lied about it. "Same here."

Sakura got up and from the grass and began moving around the area collecting the kunais that were thrown during training. After retrieving the lost items they played leap frog and ate what was left in the bento box. She was having a great time and just realized something. She was late for dinner!

"I gotta go, see you later."

"Bye Sakura chan."

They parted ways under the moon light. Sakura ran past a few stores and bumped into some one. She fell on her rump and looked up finding a familiar person on her path towards death. The boy smiled at her and offered to assist her in getting back up to resume her travels.

"Hello again, did you open the letter yet?"

Sakura was in a hurry and spoke quickly. "Yes, I would live to attend."

"Good, you don't have to buy me a present if you don't want to."

She blushed and looked away. "I want to get you one.."

"Sakura where are you?" Spoke a person from afar.

Itachi looked towards the direction of the voice. "Seems like your mother is looking for you."

She dreaded that voice. "I know.."

"Well, don't forget okay?" He reminded the girl and left down the side walk.

Sakura watched him leave and froze like water when haunting foot steps were coming from behind. She didn't dare to look back then got shoved straight over the side walk by somebody. The girl flew onto the pavement and opened her eyes in fright when a trail of blood surrounded he entire face.

"What did I tell you about staying out late?" Asked a bitter voice.

The girl got on her feet and shuffled away from her running around the corner. Sakura stayed behind a shop and closed her eyes when Akane's voice could be heard from all over the place. She fled the scene trying to find anyone that could help her. A weary smile crept across her face when she found a familiar chakra source.

"Itachi.."

He wouldn't answer her. Sakura freaked out when the man's back was turned. It wasn't Itachi at all, but a tall person wearing a trench coat and had a swirled mask hiding his facial expression from view. The girl moved back in fear when a visible smirk appeared from beneath his red mask.

"Ah, you must be the girl with healing powers. Itachi has told me so much about you."

**I admit that this chapter was shorter then the last one.**

**But it is still getting good. So sit tight for more.**

**Constructive criticism is necessary if you want to read more!**

**Three to five reviews or no new chapter.**


	5. Awaken your power

**Omgosh, over six hundred hits! I love them. ^^ Oh wait, what's today? SATURDAY! That means that I can update. Your probably like, "Finally Jolteon is moving forwards in this fic." I'm sorry, had a little difficulty creating the chapter. Kept leaving, then coming back, skimming through it then adding words to this chapter. Now it's finished. Let's read..  
**

Chapter Five: Awaken your power

Sakura's throat grew hazy and closed tight. She struggled with words as a man she never seen before in her life was in front with a flare of chakra unrecognizable to the naked eye. The girl felt hypnotized by his stare when red orbs gazed steadily at her. But how did this man know who her friend was? Judging by his appearance, he didn't have a fan on the back of his clothes like any other native would. She gathered the courage to say something and was ready to fight for all she was worth.

"How do you know Itachi?"

"How do I know him?" He repeated playfully. "Well, I can't disclose that information to you little girl."

She started backing up when the man crept closer. "I-I gotta go home now."

The strange being cocked his head to the side. "Really? I thought you were running from your mother just now?"

"How did you know?"

"I know lots of things_ Sakura_. Also, that your holding something very phenomenal that not even your self knows about."

The girl was struck in awe. "I am?" and began thinking. _'Is this what's wrong with me? May this be the reason why Akane is pushing me so much?'_

A voice snapped her out of this dreadful trance. "Would you like to know what makes you special?"

Sakura nodded and fell into a deep slumber. She awoke finding her self in a dark area and heard the sound of rushing water all around her. The girl flinched when a pair of red eyes stared her dead in the eyes. She fell back after a blast of wind ran her over turning the girl down a notch.

The man watched the girl have a seizure on the ground. "This wasn't suppose to happen.." He sweat dropped.

Suddenly, her small body arose into the sky and said man froze in his tracks. He felt a wave of chakra throwing him back. The man held his ground grinding the back of his sandals onto the soil so he wouldn't be blown away by the surge of energy. Confused, the man unleashed a his kekkei genkai on the girl and watched her fall over.

He walked over and went down to check her condition, she was knocked out unconscious. His hands reached out to touch her and he got burned by a everlasting sensation in his skin. The cells providing an armor against deadly diseases struggled to create more flesh to cover his wound.

"W-what's going on? This really wasn't suppose to happen." He hissed. There wasn't that much to say except the same sentence over and over.

Said man disappeared in black feathers and hid on the roof top. A woman came out of nowhere sporting red hair and bent down to check the child and started screaming in an never ending rage. His eyes narrowed at her anti motherly way as she was banging the child's head against the pavement. Blood flew out like a bruised tomato when she kept pounding the girl's skull again and again.

What the fuck was wrong with this woman? He has to stop this evil charade and fast. He crept down the drain pipe and went away when the woman turned to see who has been anxious enough to attack her. She moved her head back and gasped when a masked man was in front of her.

"Who are you?" Akane questioned the man suspiciously.

"Your murderer." He answered.

She fell backwards and hit her on the pavement. Both females were on the floor floating in their own pool of red liquid. A passerby discovered them and alerted the paramedics to take them away into the hospital. Sakura awoke in a hospital and screamed when there was someone next to her in the opposite bed.

A nurse ran into the room. "What is wrong?"

"Nothing." she answered simply and went back to sleep. Sakura remained still while the nurse did her daily duties. She committed normal acts like unwrapping her head injury and cleansing the blood off the back of her head and replacing it with a clean one then left the area. Her head was throbbing because of that bitch who destroyed her soul. She looked over and watched the woman sleep like a baby at the other side of the room.

Actions against your child isn't right, especially when the child isn't even yours. Said child hugged the sheets closer to her chest, the scent of daisies hit her nostrils. Since when was this feeling so nostalgic? Sakura threw the sheets off her and shuffled her feet across the floor near the window.

She felt like flying. A voice was pushing her to do it.

**'Commit the crime and unlock me into your senses.'**

Sakura nodded and felt her eyes get hazy. She crept out the open window onto the buildings and climbed hey way up the roof. After her departure out of the hospital, all the nurses and doctors were looking for her. They sent our reinforcements including the anbu black ops. Some left out the window and crept all over the roof tops and spotted a small blob on the roof.

Rat took a walkie talkie. "Murder victim spotted on the roof, over."

Another one was beside her. "I found her already, dispatch the search team."

"Alright, over."

The anbu next to her was wearing a wolf mask. He bent down to her level. "Mind explaining to me why your up on the roof top by your self?"

The girl didn't give him an answer and adventured further. Said wolf tensed from her sudden actions and attempted to get her off the ledge. He moved fast like a bullet and caught her before she fell and transported him self back to the room where her mother was. The anbu had her in a head lock and turned around towards the opposite bed to confirm her whereabouts and found a white sheet over Akane's body. His frown deepened when a note tapped to the bed was labeled deceased.

"Kakashi."

He turned around and gazed at the person that just called him. "Yes hokage?"

"I have heard of this woman's departure into the afterlife. Is there any clue of her murderer?"

"Listen, not in front of the kid." Kakashi whispered to the old man.

"I forgot about that. Doesn't matter though because I can sense that she knows the truth."

"Wait a minute, does that mean that your going to enter her mind and..?" He asked wide eyed.

"Yes we are. But not to Ibiki because he's for the adults. Bring her over to the Yamanakas when your ready."

Kakashi watched the hokage leave out the resting ward and he kept his attention on the sleeping girl. She was a special case, he can tell by all the stress in her sleepy eyes. Sakura wasn't bothering to check over her late mothers passing because that's not her real biological kin anyways.

Instead she played around with the scarecrow. "You like wolves? I want one."

"Why? They'll eat you up like dinner." He joked.

"No, they trust me. I can tell."

The man's eyes grew big like saucers. Did she just tell him her abilities to talk with wolves? He was about to ask her a question when the nanny came by and took her away for a nap. Since when does a seven year old take naps anymore? What she should be doing is tell him who her adoptive mother's killer was.

Rather then bothering the nurses to release Sakura early, he did a little snooping around her profile. Nothing much, just a short summary on how her adoptive mother left her at an orphanage and ran out on her like a dead beat. Curious, he reread the information again and didn't get any clues as to where she really came from.

"Shit, there's no name on it." Kakashi hissed and kept reading.

Not even the name of her birth mother crossed his mind. Perhaps he should pay the little orphanage a visit after the current rain fall. He left the roof in a splash of leaves awaking the girl with petal hair. Her hair was in all directions and her little heart was beating like a drum.

She touched her chest and settled back down in the sheets then rose up like a plant. There was a burning sensation spreading on her stomach, she could feel it. Her hand's traveled south and tampered around with the medicine gown. Sakura lifted it up and gazed at her stomach for a few seconds before screaming her head off in shock.

Said nurses and doctors rushed back to see what was the matter. They pulled back in surprise when the girl started growling and threw them back with her hand. One of the doctors hung onto the wall and dodged rolled back in and stabbed her with a needle. Sakura's eye grew weary and she fell back hitting her head on the pillow.

"What was that?" Questioned a tired doctor.

"I don't know. In fact, I don't think she's human anymore." He said wide eyed.

Said nurse looked away in shame and laid her eyes on a covered body. "Shouldn't we remove this body from the room? Maybe she's acting hysterically because of the corpse."

"Indeed. Please help me with the disposal."

All the nurses and doctors obliged and performed their duties as the labor workers of the medical ward. While the body was being wiled out of the room, Sakura felt at piece with her self. It was like a heavy weight was lifted off her shoulders. But who got rid of her?

**'Me. I did it.'** Confessed the voice. It's voice was coated in a mockery drenched silence of despair. **'You surprise me little one. I expected you to jump off the roof from my hypnotizing difficult tongue but you proved me wrong. I did your self a favor and threw them off you for a couple seconds. Almost like having a monkey torn away from your back isn't it?'**

Sakura stared at the ceiling. "I-I did all of that?"

**'Yes you did. Now keep quite because those sleazy bastards are back for more.'**

She grew anxious when a doctor wheeled her bed out the room. Sakura's eyes were a dark emerald and watched the lights on by one as her bed rolled down the halls passed other rooms filled with sick patients. Where her adventure lies next this girl has no clue.

It stopped in a room where a long haired blond male was standing. He spoke with the doctors and bowed and they bowed back then left the room. Said blond man averted his gaze towards Sakura and made his way at the girl's bed.

He stopped when growling noises echoed off the walls in the room. "Now dear, if you won't cooperate then we won't know what's wrong with you." The growling ceased and he kept walking. Said man was hovering above her bed. "Hello, I'm Inoichi Yamanaka and I will be entering your mind and search for clues on anything supernatural inside your mind."

Sakura reacted rather violently and flung him across the room with her inhuman strength. Inoichi called out for reinforcements and got three men to come over and preform a genjutsu on her. It was doing them any justice when she would open her eyes every ten minutes and evade the jutsus.

"I can't believe that I'm using this on a child. Mind transfer!"

Her body fell limp and she tripped over the bed and fell on the floor unconscious. Inoichi stepped over her and told his anbu black ops to restrain her from doing any further damage. He bent down and placed a hand sweeping back some of her bangs and went into her mind.

Inoichi's blue eyes narrowed. "It's dark in here, and I can hear dripping water almost like faucets."

A rookie began asking him questions. "What are you suppose to look for?"

"Anything out of place, like glowing eyes or a giant body kept behind steel doors."

"Oh. You mean like searching for bijuus?"

"Exactly." Inoichi nodded then froze. "Hold on, there's something in there."

"What?"

"It's too dark, I can't see it. It appears to be opening it's mouth and flashing a hyper beam towards me." He explained and took his hand off the girl's forehead. He got up and scanned his hand. There was seven degree burns cloaked all over his skin. "That is not a bijuu, but something else."

"You sure? Make one more confirmation before we make the trip and explain to Sarutobi."

"Alright. But I'm sure we got all the information we.. Gyauuugghhjj!" Inoichi fell over with electricity flowing all over his body.

"Yamanka san! Yamanka san! Are you alright?"

"Don't you monkeys stand there! Help me!"

"Y-yes M'lord.."

There is something wrong with that girl.

**Dun! Dun! Dun!**

**Took me forever to complete this.**

**What do you mean that nine days isn't forever?**

**I don't care! **

**Review? **

**Feedback makes me smile! ^^  
**


	6. Weasel

**Yay! Today is the first Saturday of February. I would like to achieve over a thousands hits like last time. More will come during February's wintry season. But really, is my work that difficult to read? I'll work on it and make it better when I'm done. Now here's chapter six.**

Chapter Six: Weasel's denial

"So, how is her healing process?"

"Good so far. But I can't tell whether or not she has a bijuu or just the devil roaming around in her body."

"What do you mean by that?"

"No offense or anything, do you allow just anybody into the village?"

"Yamanaka san, that was out of line." Voiced one of the guards. He got silenced by the hokage. "What's going on hokage sama?"

Sarutobi studied the man. It seemed as an unreadable energy similar to the girl's was around him.

"That thing is using him against us."

"Shall we dispose of him?" Questioned a guard.

"And let his child live without a father? That's preposterous, just remove him from the office."

The anbu nodded at his request and removed Inoichi from standing and causing havoc near the hokage's desk. He twirled around in the rolling chair in joy and settled near the window. Sarutobi's eye sight was settled on the lone window where the murder victim was residing. The man's voice signed deeply, none of their plans were expecting to be working at the fullest. When the first hokage was in office he wasn't having any problems like what the third is going through right now.

"Wait a minute.. That's it!" He shouted and scribbled some information on the scroll.

Sarutobi whistled a tune and the open window allowed a black raven into the office. It opened it's beak and got the scroll placed in it's mouth and floated away into the breeze. The bird found it's target sitting underneath an oak tree and flew around in circles. Said man looked up and watched the crow above his head and dive down and hand him the scroll. He read it silently to his self and disappeared in black smoke into the hokage's office.

"You wanted to see me?"

Sarutobi stopped writing. He placed the ink feather down and started speaking. "Yes I wanted to see you. Your able to talk with bijuus right?"

"Of course." The man replied gruffly. "Oh wait, you want me to hang out with Naruto? I thought Iruka was already handling him.."

"Not at all. Instead you will talk with a little girl who goes by the name of Sakura."

He took a few steps back. "You mean the little girl that caused a commotion in the park three years ago?"

"Yes, I mean that _girl._"

"Why don't you get Itachi to do it? He seems to be open to talk with her."

Sarutobi starting thinking on his suggestion. "Really? He didn't tell me about that.."

"In fact, why don't you let her stay with him for a while? She's probably tired of being cooked up in that hospital bed all day."

"I'll consider it. That's only if Fugaku agrees to the decision."

"Okay then, so I'm off the hook then?"

"No. Your still required to figure out what's wrong with her."

"How? I can only halt a bijuus movements, not talk with them." he defended his logic. "Like I said before, allow Itachi to figure her out. I don't think she was ready to allow Inoichi and probably my self to dwell inside her mind." The man ended with a puzzled face.

The third hokage signed deeply. "Alright, I'll make it Itachi's mission to observe her."

"Great. Now I'll be on my way!" He shouted. The man saluted at his leader and disappeared in green leaves.

Sarutobi frowned at his quickness and resumed writing on the paper. It seemed as if the man crossed out the name Yamato on his list. Then his pen lifted across over to the words Uchiha Itachi. He lassoed the feathery tips ink around the name and formed it into a circle. The third placed his pen down on the oak and settled into his chair then took a light snooze.

Which didn't last for over ten minutes. Just five seconds.

"Old man have you seen my nii san?" Shouted naive a chibi voice.

The man jumped up in surprise. His head went south towards the complainer. "S-sasuke.." Sarutobi stuttered. "What appears to be the matter?"

"My nii san is missing. Where the crumbs is he?" Bellowed the boy.

Said old man scowled at his blocked profanity. "He's on a mission. Where else would he be?.."

"Yeah, but for how long?"

"Ugh, I have no clue." he answered until a light bulb went up across his head. "Would you mind giving this to your father?"

"Perhaps." The little boy trailed and lifted his palm up.

The third groaned and lifted his self over the desk placing a wad of cash in his hand. Sasuke accepted the scroll and the cash and then exited out the office. He walked around and ignored all the old ladies cooing and say how cute he was ending up in his own district. Sasuke moved passed other relatives and ended up near one of the Uchiha residences where he resides.

Mikoto was inside cooking lunch. She heard the door slam open. "Oh my, one of my angry men are home to see me."

Her family, a little pint sized version without the lines on his face, inched closer. "Okaasan, there's a letter here for father."

"From who?"

"The third hokage."

"Alright, I'll take it." She said and took the letter from her son. Mikoto placed it on the counter and resumed chopping onions. The woman quit tending to her meal and kept stealing glances over to the scroll contained with many information waiting to be opened. Her breathing paced in slow motion when a bulky man with brown hair walked into the room.

Sasuke ran over and stuck to his pants leg. "Otousan! I'm so glad that your home!"

Fugaku shook him off. "Not now Sasuke." he said and looked at his wife. "Any mail for me today?"

"Yes, in fact it's right here."

The elder opened the scroll and started reading it. He didn't exactly take his time with it rather then skimming down the lines and using whatever he knew ass a reference. Fugaku rolled up the scroll and retreated for the living area. Sasuke was on the floor playing with his fingers and signing in sadness while Mikoto tried to finish making lunch. She felt sorry for listing the boy and kept listing to him grumble and complain that his own father won't spend any time with him.

Suddenly, something hit her. "Sasuke kun, why don't you practice your katon for a while?"

"Why? No one will congratulate me for it.."

Mikoto was about to coax him into it when Itachi came home. "Ah, Itachi kun. Take Sasuke outside and teach him the katon."

Itachi nodded and took his brother outside near the patio. "Alright little brother, you need to.."

Fugaku appeared behind him. "Itachi. I need to have a word with you."

Said boy threw a weary glance near his brother and watched the boy shrug and run away down the stepping stones chasing a butter fly. Itachi shook his head at his innocence and moved away to speak with his father in private. Fugaku didn't seem so mad about disguising this with him and kept a monotone mask on.

"What is it father?"

He couldn't figure out how to word it. "How am I suppose to say this.." and came up with something quite amusing. "Do you remember your little girlfriend that you have been seen with?"

Sasuke heard it. "Ahaha, you got a girl friend?" and fell back wards into the bushes.

Itachi watched his brother lay in the shrubs and look his father's way. "She's not my girl, just a friend."

"That's not what your cousin Shisui tells me."

"I don't know about love so don't ask me about it."

"Good, because love for a female cannot block this mission."

"What mission?"

"The hokage has asked for our permission to allow, Sakura, to stay with us until he finds her a more stable place to live." Fugaku explained.

Itachi thought long and hard. This case was open and spreading like wild fire. Apparently some nuke nin wearing a pumpkin mask murdered her mother. What made this problem stand out was that there wasn't any blood coating the side walk except the little girls. Luckily, he can't perform on this because of his young status on being a ninja. The weasel heard of her failed attempts to kill her self on the roof which isn't really optional when the anbu want answers from you.

So the hokage's plan is to the information from her to him. "Seems logic enough. I'll do it."

...

...

Said boy stood on the ground near the hospital. His normal clothes stuck to his back like glue. She would probably be pleased to see him after today. Itachi took his time and ventured up the concrete into the calm atmosphere filled with nurses and doctors. The boy's eyes traveled around the room and stopped near the front desk.

An assistant blinked when he appeared by her desk so quickly. "May I help you Uchiha san?"

"Yes, which room does Haruno Sakura reside in?"

"Let me check.." She suggested and scanned through the files. "Ah, here we go. Please go down the hall way and enter a room to your right."

"Thank you."

The nurse resumed her work and let the weasel go through with his operation. Itachi followed the directions with ease and stopped in mid step. Restless questions about what to get her and how to find it flooded his mind. No, she wouldn't want a home made card or balloons.

_'What should I get her?'_

**'Your heart.'**

_'...'_

**'Hahaha! Never mind, I have no clue.'** Chuckled his inner weasle.

_'While your laughing like a mad man. I'm going to the gift shop.'_

**Then there really is no point of asking me that when your doing it any way.**

_'Huh?'_

**'Hehehe, your so naive.'**

Itachi ignored the inners bickering and wandered over near the gift shop. He payed no mind to the girls that were giggling at his purchase of frilly pink balloons with a monstrous teddy bear on them. Once the weasel completed his purchase he left the area towards the patient ward. The boy stood still when voices were being heard inside the room.

"I'm sure that someone will visit at some point.." Started a little girls voice. "It has been three months since the accident though, and canceling out the friends I used to have, I guess it's not possible."

_'Is she referring to me?'_

**'Probably. What are waiting for? Let's go!'**

He swallowed saliva and ventured into the room. The voice subsided into soft sniffles of joy and merriement from his sudden appearance. Itachi stood there and motioned the balloons over to the bed. Sakura leaned her body forward and touched them with her fingers.

_'Mmm, she seems well.'_

**'For now, but the girl looks paranoid.'**

_'I am always paranoid but the clan gives me pills to subside it.'_

**'Offer her some of yours.'**

_'I can't. Who knows how much powerful one pill can be.'_

**'Alright then. Until you can figure out who did this then your stuck with her.'**

She was talking to her self again. "See? I told you that someone will appear today."

"Sakura."

His voice snapped her out of it. "What is it Ita-kun?"

**'Tee hee, she called you Ita-kun. Not even your own mother calls you that!'**

_'Pipe down. I'm trying to figure out a way to break the ice.'_

**'Break it on your face because it's starting to boil in here. Are you blushing on the inside cause your not good at hiding it.'**

_'Shut up.'_

Itachi quit talking with his inner and spoke with some one else. "Do you have any plans after the dispatch from the hospital?"

"No, not really." She answered and saw a scarecrow appear in a puff of smoke. "Kakashi san!"

"Yo. Hello sakura chan." He smiled. Kakashi looked around the room and found a weasle. "Oops, am I interrupting?"

**'Yes you are! Get the fuck out of here!'** Roared inner.

"I don't find any hint of distraction from your visitation." Itachi replied steadily.

"Good." and turned towards Sakura. "The hokage wants me to sign you out early today."

"About time, I can't stand looking at these white walls anymore."

"But that's not all. For the time being you will stay with the Uchihas until we find you a suitable home."

Itachi waited for a scream but never got it. He looked away and felt and extreme pressure on his torso.

"Omgosh, I get to live with you Ita-kun!"

**'Omgosh, get off me. Now!' **Growled inner weasle.

Sakura released her self off his body and settled near Kakashi. "Can we stop at my old house? I need old my wardrobe back."

"Sure. We can leave right now if you want."

The weasle was bothered and annoyed by this conversation going on in front of him. Kakashi was stealing away his thunder! His only pill for the insanity and corruption that is taking place in the entire world around him. Itachi crept out the door as Kakashi wandered down the halls giving Sakura a piggy back ride.

He turned around walking back wards in slow motion. "You don't mind that I bond with the girl for a while don't you?" and resumed moving forward.

"No, not at all.."

**'Yes you do! Steal her back with candy, anything!'**

_'I'm not a pedobear.'_

**'You will be years from now when you let this little girl slip through the cracks.'**

When the trio reached outside in the broad day light, Itachi was still bitter. He wouldn't admit that he's heart broken and instead devised a plan to get his cherry blossom back. Itachi started taking notes of what he was missing when the scarecrow bonded with the little girl. They went everywhere including stores and the park playing around in prosperity.

The weasel and scarecrow were sitting on a bench. "I don't get it. Why does she favor you more then me?"

"I have an answer. Maybe it's because we both lived the rest of our childhood without a father."

Itachi absorbed the information like a sponge. There was a short mention of her mother being unknown, but the father? Without his name or hers there's no background on this child at all. At least Kakashi knew his, for a short length of time though. Hers was just getting started.

He let them play and watched carefully from a distance.

**This is a very critical moment for her.**

**I used the 'We don't know her parents' scenario for the bonding with Kakashi.**

**Why Kishimoto? Why? Give us her fucking father's background!**

**Was she a test tube baby or inserted fertilization? We will never know!**

**Review?**


End file.
